The present invention relates to a device for aiding memory of an individual usually to perform a certain act at a certain time.
Memory aids mnemonics have been used to designate a certain time period in the future during which a person must carry out a certain mental or physical step or action. The standard calendar has been employed for this purpose by circling or otherwise marking a particular day thereon as an indication of an event in the future. The marking of a future event takes on added importance when the act to be performed involves a medical or hygienic need such as the taking of a pill, the washing of a wound, the brushing of teeth, and the like.
Recent mnemonic devices have included the birth control pill calendar which fixes a pill adjacent a day of the week on a circular card. After the user takes the pill she is reminded of the same in the future and may act accordingly in regulating this systematic ingestion. A device for aiding in the remembering to perform a certain act at a future time period which may be freely employed for any event is needed.